Please don't say you love me
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: One-shot. Based on the song 'Please don't say you love me' by Gabrielle Aplin.


**A/N: Okay so this is a short one shot based on the song, _Please don't say you love me_ by Gabrielle Aplin. Let me know what you think in a review.**

* * *

><p><em>Summer comes, winter fades<em>

_Here we are just the same_

_Don't need pressure, don't need change_

_Let's not give the game away_

It's was just over a year ago that I first had the pleasure of meeting my beta Scott and his goofy, loud mouthed friend Stiles. We've been through a lot in that time and both of them have grown on me; one more than the other admittedly.

_There used to be an empty space_

_A photograph without a face_

_But with your presence, and your grace_

_Everything falls into place_

Having pack, having family is something I'm not used to. I've had seven years to get used to the solo gig. Sure I had Laura but in a way I didn't have her. I never could bring myself to tell her the fire that killed our entire family was my fault. So I always felt distant from the one person I should have been close to. But now with people I can care about again I don't feel as broken; especially when he is around.

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

We've been dancing around our feelings for each other for far too long yet also I think it's a good thing that we haven't admitted how we feel towards one another. I don't think I could talk about it anyway but at first when I realised how I felt I didn't say anything because he had someone else he was devoted to. It angered me because I could tell it was completely one sided. He was totally devoted to her and she didn't even realise how he felt but also because selfishly I wanted to be the object of his affection. Luckily I soon realised there was no need to worry when I saw and heard the way his body reacted around me. It doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when he looks at me like that either because it does, but at least he can't sense how deeply I reciprocated his feelings.

_Heavy words are hard to take_

_Under pressure precious things can break_

_And how we feel is hard to fake_

_So let's not give the game away_

Even when it became clear that we both feel the same way I've never been able to talk with him about it. I'll sneak glances across the room when the pack is gathered and I'll watch over him from outside his bedroom window but the words are too heavy and I don't think I can say them. We both deny the connection between us because we're afraid it'll break. We continue to play this game not just around each other but also around one another yet what we say we feel is getting harder to fake. It's been getting harder to be around him and maintain disgust or at least indifference.

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_And fools rush in_

_And I've been the fool before_

_This time I'm gonna slow it down_

_'Cause I think this could be more_

_The thing I'm looking for_

I try to lie to myself there are other reasons we can't be straight with each other but the truth is there is only one reason. It's a big one. Past experiences show only fools rush in and I've been the fool before. I've been the fool twice before and each time it cost me the people I love. First there was Paige. Bitten by an alpha I'd hoped she'd turn but the bite didn't take and I killed her. I killed my first love.

Then the second time was Kate. I was Kate's fool and when she had me convinced she loved me she robbed me of everyone I loved. She never loved me but because I was naive I fell for her and failed to understand who she really was. Admitting how I felt to each of them took everything I had, I can't do it again and go through the pain of loss again.

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_Please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

He's here with me now. Alone; it's just the two of us. He's anxious and I have no urge but to comfort him. Okay so maybe recently it's become clear that we don't actually hate each other but I'm fairly sure the pack doesn't suspect that we feel that way about each other. He stands there before me his arms wrapped around himself babbling about something I don't even hear what. "Derek, I think we need to talk about something. We need to talk about us", Stiles says. Shit! I feel my heart beat pick up and suddenly I'm sweating. I'm not strong enough and the only thought in my head is;

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_


End file.
